1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boxes and other containers, and more specifically to an improved container for food transport and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous boxes, chests, and other containers for food have been developed. Most are simply six-walled boxes with the top "wall" hinged for access to the interior storage area. Such boxes may be insulated for improved thermal protection, and may include a carrying handle or strap for ease in transport. In addition, some such boxes accommodate a thermos or other separate container within the box itself, or may be compartmentalized by partitions to separate various foods or portions. However, most known food containers are extremely limited in their ability to store and transport a variety of shapes and sizes of food, or of different-sized internal storage units.